


Firelight

by Dancing_Fox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Campfire, HERE. HAVE THESE FEELINGS., M/M, Post Recall, reaper76summerevent, yearly meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Fox/pseuds/Dancing_Fox
Summary: Once a year, at a familiar spot, two old soldiers set aside their differences and savor a moment of nostalgia...





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> I did this little drabble for the Reaper76SummerEvent on Tumblr and figured I would post it here, as well. Short but sweet! Enjoy!

A sharp crackle from the burning branch broke through the silence and Jack stared into the glowing blaze of the campfire. Even though some humidity still clung in the air, the evening was cool and there was a gentle breeze that occasionally crept through the shielding row of tulip poplar trees surrounding the clearing. To the left of him sat the remnants of last year’s campfire, now only a filled rocky pit with a mud patch beside it from where a sitting stump had been. When he’d arrived and seen the foliage had overgrown in the past few seasons, Jack had moved the log to the new pit. He rocked it idly on its edge as he sat upon it, poking at the embers with a stick to keep them burning.

  
This was tradition. Every year, the great celebratory weekend of Independence Day, he found himself at this campsite. It sat far out it at the edges of the Indiana fields, secluded enough that the resonating echoes of fireworks and other ostentatious pyrotechnics would never reach it. Every year, for the last…who even knows how long? This was his safe place on this holiday.

  
It hadn’t started this way. Originally, it had been a get-away of more festive sorts – coolers of amber beer bottles, nylon pop-up tents and charcoal grills piled high with burgers. Once upon a time, this had actually been a place for camping and relaxation, rather than escape. Back when…

  
The sound of dried grass crunching under a heavy boot invaded Jack’s nostalgia, but he didn’t even blink. He didn’t reach for his weapon or prepare himself for defense. No… This was also tradition.

  
The dark figure drifted up beside him, soundless aside from the initial misstep, and even that was probably intentional, to announce his arrival to the other man. An act of courtesy.

  
The duo sat in a hush for quite some time before Jack finally spoke. “I wasn’t sure if you were coming.”

  
“Have I ever not?”

  
He bobbed his head in acknowledgment to the almost ethereal voice. It was true. No matter what, the two always found their way back here, every year. No matter the disagreements or tense feelings, this was their routine. There was an understanding that lingered in this place, one that went far deeper than any battle or loyalties. One year they had sat in complete silence, neither one saying a word until a whispered goodbye. As the quiet surrounded them, Jack wondered if this would be another one of those years.

  
But, Jack didn’t want silence, this year. The edges of his lips curled to the faintest of smiles and he looked over at Gabriel. There was no mask covering his face, but his hood was up, shadowing his features from the glow of the firelight. “Do you remember when we used to come here, after SEP?”

  
The other’s head turned to him, but only slightly. At first, Jack thought he wouldn’t respond, but he slowly nodded. “Of course I do.”

  
Jack focused his attention up to the sky now, eyes following the patterns of the diamond-specked stars above them. It was a clear night, not a cloud to be seen. “God, I miss that.”

  
“Idiot,” Gabriel muttered, but was there no malice in the statement.

  
Jack chuckled quietly and stood to grab another log, tossing it on the campfire. “Maybe I am. At least that much never changed.”

  
There was a quiet sound that might have been a laugh from Gabriel, but it was impossible to tell.

  
“But yeah, I miss it,” Jack admitted. “Getting piss ass drunk in the middle of the woods, lounging by a fire and falling asleep when the sun starts to come up. I miss…a lot.”

  
An uneasy tension started to fill the air and Jack almost regretted saying anything. Gabriel stood, though, slowly making his way to where Jack remained, looking into the fire. “Not here.”

  
Jack’s brow furrow as he looked to him. “What?”

  
“Not here,” Gabriel repeated. “This isn’t the place for bad memories.”

  
“Gabe.” Jack offered him a smile. “They aren’t bad memories. Just because I miss it…”

  
Gabriel shook his head and moved to sit down on the ground. His hand reached to Jack’s pulling him down as well. “Let’s just not focus on that. Enjoy this for now.”

  
Something stirred in Jack’s chest as he seated himself beside the other man. This part…this was not tradition. He wouldn’t object, however. “Gabe…”

Something of a weary sigh slipped from Gabriel’s direction as an arm slid around the other’s shoulders. Jack melted into it without resistance and rested his head on his past partner’s shoulder. Even as his eyes closed, he murmured quietly. “This is only going to make it harder.”

  
“Probably,” Gabe mused, fingertips tracing little patterns along Jack’s shoulder. “Let’s just enjoy it for the night, though. Can you do that?”

  
“Yeah.” Jack smiled, closing his eyes. “Until next year.”

  
“Until next year,” Gabe agreed, his voice somehow soft.

  
His hand found the other’s as their fingers laced and they sat by the fire. They lapsed into silence again, but this time it was different. There was a bond rekindled; one that would be severed on the field as soon as they found themselves face to face again. Then a year would pass and the cycle would begin anew.

  
For now, though… This would do.


End file.
